the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hastie meets Claude
Hastie Lanyon: *The air was crisp with the promise of Autumn, and the streets of London slowly grew quiet. By now, the only people one could expect to find outside were working girls, thieves, and beggars down on their luck. But somewhere in this great metropolis walked a man, albeit a little unsteady, who was none of these. He was finely dressed, a gentleman for all to see. One might wonder why he was not at home, sitting in front of the fireplace or sleeping in his bed. Did he have business at this hour? A secret lover whose house he had discreetly left? The truth was less exciting than the speculation. You see, this gentleman had quite a taste for fine vintages and fine company, and more often than not overstayed his time at the club. But he did not worry about the things that only came out at night. He was a gentleman, and no-one would hurt him.* Claude Beauchamp: *Claude managed to make it out of the society before anyone could stop him, he dashed out of the society’s doors feeling less confined in the chill of the night air. Now came the harder part finding food that was not an innocent person. The run from his room to the streets had consumed even more of Claude's energy and he knew he would not be satisfied with just the blood of animals* "Oh forsaken night...Why doth this curse plague me so.." *He asked the stars, their response was forever the same, silence. He swore that if any innocents were to die tonight he would return to searching for a cure to vampirism. He hastily made his way to the slums of the city where the less innocent were likely to be found.* *as he neared his hunting grounds he caught scent of blood. Ducking into a dark alley he hid. In the alley, unbeknownst to him, a man was being ravished by a hooker.* "Hey kid get outta here!" *He slurred and his call girl laughed* "What are you laughing at?" *He smacked the woman across the face* "Disgusting pig." Claude spat as he walked towards them. He pushed the call girl aside and sank his teeth into the neck of the vile man. his screams quickly faded and his body grew still. Claude turned to the girl, blood running down his face* "Get out of here.." * She dashed off into the night. Claude felt the fresh blood course through him, turning his veins red hot. He felt powerful, dangerous. He needed more, peering out into the alley he caught scent of a rather drunken man. The blood drove him forward and his instincts took over, he was no longer the polite toxicologist but a bloodthirsty monster. The need for blood clouded his mind and anyone could be his next feast, innocent or not* Hastie Lanyon: *As Hastie walked back towards the Society clouds drew closer, and in a matter of minutes a rain fell over London. Unfortunately he had forgotten his umbrella at the club and thus, figuring that running while still slightly drunk would be a bad idea, had to find peace with the fact that he would be getting soaking wet. The thought of thick blankets, a fire, and a nice cup of tea would have to keep him warm. His musings were interrupted when he suddenly heard a scream. He paused, trying to place the sound in his surroundings, but the rain made that difficult. He was unarmed, and still a few blocks away from the safety of the Society. Deciding that any action would be better than no action, he hastened his pace as much as he could without falling over.* Claude Beauchamp: *The rain only grew heavier and fog formed as the heat from the chimneys created a warm steam. The fog grew so thick it prevented almost all vision. The only sight one had was the cobblestone walkway beneath their feet and the occasional flash of lightning that produced an eerie silhouette of the buildings of London, twisting their forms into gnarled looming monstrosities. * *Even in the fog Claude could smell his prey. Climbing to the rooftops he dashed ahead of Hastie, now that his strength had returned he could preform tasks many would think to be impossible. He jumped down from the rooftops to land in front of his prey. Now all he had to do was wait for it to come to him. * Hastie Lanyon: *Chilled to the bone Hastie sprinted through the rain, caution be damned. The fog that had settled in the streets made it hard to see, and he nearly ran into a lamppost, but he knew this part of London by heart. The likely hood of taking a wrong turn was slim. Suddenly a dark silhouette appeared right in front of him. Hastie dodged, but as he was passing the silhouette he was grabbed by the arm only to be slammed into the wall of the building next to them. The impact knocked the air from his lungs, leaving him breathless. Hastie would have crumbled to the ground if not for the two strong hands who had an iron-like grip on him. Instinctively he wrought his right arm free and punched the person who held him with all his might. He felt two of his fingers snap on the impact, but paid no heed. With his attacker momentarily stunned he broke free and ran.* Hastie Lanyon: *The cold rain stung on his face and obscured his vision as he ran blindly. The Society couldn't be far away, could it? He was so close. Where is it? Where- Whoever had grabbed him earlier slammed into his back, knocking him to the ground before jumping on top of him. Hastie tried to kick, tried to scratch, but all in vain as his arms were pinned to the pavement. His assailant grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head to the side before biting his now exposed neck. Hastie cried out, but his attacker paid no heed. He could feel the blood being drained from him. Soon he lost the feeling in his limbs, and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw was the cold rain falling on his face, but he couldn't feel a thing.* SoljaGold: Solja ran through the rain, trying to get back to the society before she caught a cold. Asphere would definitely scold her for that, it was her fault after all that they were out right now. Solja wanted to get more impressions from the city at night and did not care for the heavy clouds in the sky. Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes caught a silhouette lying on the ground. /What are you doing, we need to get back to-.../ Asphere started but then saw it too. /I-Is that a human?!/ "Only one way to find out." Solja murmured and stepped closer. "Wait, isn't that the guy who owns the society?" /O-oh my god, I think he is! Is he... dead?/ The tall woman leaned down feeling for a pulse. "He is still alive, but poorly. We need to take him with us." With that she lifted him up, throwing him over her shoulder. /C-Careful! You could hurt him even more!/ her alter-ego shouted in panic. "Don't worry." Solja said. "Who knows how long he's been lying here and he's still alive. A tough guy, or maybe just very persistent." They made their way back and entered the large foyer. "So, where is the room of this nurse guy we heard of?" she grunted. After a few minutes of looking around they found the right door. Solja slammed her elbow at it a few times. "HEEEEEY, OPEN UP! Someone’s DYING to get some medical treatment here!" ''It is assumed Hastie receives treatment and lives. '' Obtained From A Dark Night in London Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts